Soulmate-JaeYong
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Jaehyun-Taeyong Soulmate!AU


Jaehyun-Taeyong

•

•

•

Soulmate

Menjadi anggota band tidaklah mudah. Taeyong harus bisa menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk berlatih. Apalagi jika mendekati acara festival yang mereka mengikutsertakan band mereka untuk menampilkan skill mereka.

"Aku pikir nada yang ini harus diganti." ucap temannya, Doyoung sambil mencoret lembar partitur di meja.

"Eeh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Taeyong protes, "itu sudah cocok!"

"Apanya yang cocok! Dengar deh!" seru Doyoung lalu mengulangi permainan gitarnya pada nada-nada yang dibuat Taeyong.

Taeyong memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi dan menilai nada yang dimainkan.

"Dengar yang bagian ini ya, dengar!" seru Doyoung lalu melanjutkan permainan gitarnya sebanyak dua kali.

"Hhhmmmmmm." Taeyong bergumam, menyetujui pendapat Doyoung pada nada yang terdengar aneh.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeyong menghela napas, ia mengambil lembar partitur itu dan bertanya pada diri sendiri, "Harus aku ganti apa nada bagian ini?"

"Bagaimana jika kita meninggikan nadanya?" tanya Doyoung.

"Tapi kemarin aku mencobanya terdengar tidak aneh... Atau aku salah menulisnya lagi ya?" tanya Taeyong dan beralih pada keyboard piano di sampingnya.

"Dasar kau ceroboh." celetuk Doyoung.

"Ceroboh-ceroboh begini, aku termasuk orang cerdas." jawab Taeyong sambil menarikan jarinya menekan tuts keyboard dengan lihai.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," cibir Doyoung, "Oh ya, jangan lupa. Nilaiku selalu lebih tinggi darimu." lanjutnya.

"Sombong!" seru Taeyong sebal, "semoga soulmate-mu tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Doyoung membalas, "Semoga kau bertemu soulmate-mu dengan keadaan malu-maluin."

"Yak! Doyoung!"

"Sudahlah, gimana nadanya?"

.

.

.

Taeyong menghela napas lelah, memutuskan untuk membeli es krim di kios es krim yang ia lewati. Ia memakannya sembari berjalan menuju apartemennya. Langit semakin gelap dan Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia memasuki gedung apartemennya dan mendapati tetangganya baru saja keluar dari unit mereka. Tetangganya adalah dua orang dari luar negeri yang kebetulan satu universitas dengannya dan keduanya adalah sepasang soulmate.

"Hai, Ten. Hai, Johnny. Kalian mau kemana?" sapanya.

"Taeyongie! Hehe, kami akan pergi menonton."

"Ooh sepertinya asyik, ya.." ucap Taeyong, "kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang!" serunya sebelum memasuki unitnya sendiri.

Blam.

Taeyong menghela napas lagi. Ia kemudian berjalan terhuyung menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Ada satu kata yang membuatnya selalu tak bisa fokus akhir-akhir ini.

 _Soulmate_.

Entah kenapa, Taeyong ingin segera menemukan _soulmate_ -nya. Tapi ia tak bisa pergi berjalan-jalan karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Taeyong bangkit, pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil satu set baju tidur dari lemari baju sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Percikan air terdengar deras, perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil dan tak terdengar lagi. Taeyong baru saja memutar keran shower dan keluar dari _box shower_ dengan keadaan tanpa busana apapun.

Taeyong mengambil handuk, menyeka air yang menetes di tubuhnya. Gerakannya terhenti kala ia menatap cermin yang tak jauh darinya. Ia diam. Matanya terfokus pada tanda soulmate miliknya yang berbentuk setengah bunga chrysanthemum di dada kirinya.

Dengan hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk, ia mendekati cermin dan mengelus tandanya sendiri.

Taeyong pernah mendengar dari ibunya, jika ia bertemu dengan sang soulmate-nya, bunga itu akan berubah menjadi utuh dan penuh.

Taeyong berpikir, seperti apa bunga ini nantinya jika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya?

Ia juga teringat dengan tambahan nasihat dari ibunya.

"Taeyongie, jika kau nanti bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu, pertunjukkan tanda itu padanya."

.

.

.

Hari festival semakin dekat. Latihan pun semakin ketat. Taeyong dengan 4 anggotanya yang lain berlatih dengan keras demi menunjukkan penampilan yang bagus untuk pertunjukan mereka nantinya.

Sampai akhirnya hari H pun tiba.

"Aku deg-deg-an." ucap Taeyong.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik?" tanya Taeyong.

Doyoung menatapnya risih, "Kau ini ngomong apa sih?"

Taeyong menatap Doyoung sebal.

"Aaah. Aku gemetaran. Aku gemetaran." keluh Taeyong.

"Tarik napas, tahan, hembuskan," ucap Doyoung, "lakukan sampai kau rileks!"

Taeyong pun menurut dan menjalankan apa yang Doyoung ucapkan.

Lalu, salah satu teman mereka pun mengatakan bahwa giliran mereka tinggal 5 menit lagi.

.

.

.

Satu lagu terlewati dengan baik. Penonton pun terlihat menikmati aksi mereka. Taeyong tersenyum senang, ia menyanyikan bagian rap-nya dengan sepenuh hati. Beberapa penonton tampak bersorak heboh untuknya. Riuh kembali meninggi saat Doyoung bernyanyi.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, lagu kedua akan berakhir dengan sukses. Tinggal lagu ketiga yang tersisa setelah itu mereka bisa turun dari panggung.

Itu yang ia pikirkan.

Namun, itu semua tak berjalan mulus kala mereka bersiap untuk menampilkan lagu ketiga, mata Taeyong malah jatuh pada salah seorang penonton.

Deg!

Taeyong tersentak di tempat. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan mic yang ia pegang hingga memperdengarkan suara 'ngiiiing' yang menyakiti telinga.

Suara riuh penonton mulai mereda bersamaan dengan Taeyong yang berjongkok sambil memegangi dadanya dengan kesakitan.

Taeyong tak bisa untuk tidak meringis kesakitan saat merasakan dada kanannya terasa panas dan panas. Kaki yang ia gunakan untuk berjongkok pun lemas karena tak sanggup untuk menahan berat badannya akibat rasa panas membara yang terasa di atas dada kanannya.

Riuh kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan nada penasaran dan terbingung-bingung. Para member band Taeyong yang lain pun mendekatinya dengan panik.

"Kau tidak apa, Taeyong?"

"Taeyong! Kau baik?"

Taeyong menggeleng, matanya basah oleh air mata. Ia tersedu sambil melirih minta tolong.

"Eh... Tes, tes, satu, dua, tiga."

"Halo semuanya, Doyoung di sini."

"Kami minta maaf karena sudah mengacaukan penampilan kami. Tapi sepertinya, salah satu anggota kami baru saja secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya."

Riuh penonton kembali membahana.

"Oke... Jadi siapapun yang menjadi _soulmate_ teman saya, silakan mendatangi kami dan mengurus teman kami. Sebelum ia tersiksa semakin lama, terimakasih."

Doyoung melirik puas pada Taeyong yang dipapah turun ke panggung dan mengetik senar gitarnya.

"Baiklah... Untuk lagu ketiga..."

.

.

.

Taeyong di bawa ke dalam tenda untuk beristirahat. Salah seorang anggota kesehatan memberinya ice pack untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang ia terima.

Taeyong terisak kecil dalam tenda itu. Ice pack tak berfungsi banyak untuk membantunya. Rasa panas itu bagai api yang tak pernah padam.

Pintu tenda kemudian terbuka. Taeyong melirik dengan lemah, mendapati ada seorang pemuda yang tadi ia tatap diantara seluruh kerumunan penonton, tampak tersenggal sebelum berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." ucap pemuda itu begitu tiba di hadapannya.

Taeyong diam, tangannya perlahan mejulur ke depan untuk menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. Mereka diam sejenak saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Seolah ada percikan listrik yang menyebar ditubuh mereka.

Taeyong kemudian melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya, menampilkan dadanya yang kulitnya memerah dengan tanda bunga chrysanthemum yang mulai utuh dan mekar. Pemuda di hadapannya pun merunduk perlahan-lahan.

Bibirnya mengecup bagian atas dada kanan Taeyong.

Perlahan rasa panas itu merambat pergi. Taeyong menghela napas lega dan menatap pada pemuda itu yang kini melepaskan kaosnya. Menampilkan badannya yang bagus, tapi mata Taeyong lebih terfokus pada dada kiri pemuda itu.

Terdapat tanda bunga chrysanthemum yang sama.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas dan menahan sakit.

"Bisakah kau meredakan rasa panas yang sama?" tanya pemuda itu.

Taeyong, dengan wajah tersipu, memajukan wajahnya, mengecup lembut tanda itu.

.

.

.

"Aku Jaehyun."

"Lee Taeyong."

Keduanya lalu terdiam canggung. Saling menatap tanpa tahu untuk berbuat apa. Keheningan semakin membuat mereka canggung dan keduanya berinisiatif untuk menyudahinya.

"Anu.."

"Aku.."

Keduanya terdiam karena baru saja berbarengan untuk berbicara.

"Kau duluan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kau saja dulu." jawab Taeyong.

"Tidak, kau saja." ucap Jaehyun, ia menarik tangan Taeyong, bermain dengan jari-jari kurus itu, memberikan rasa menggelitik yang membuat Taeyong bersemu malu.

"Eng.. Itu... Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu!" seru Taeyong yang kemudian membuat Jaehyun membulatkan matanya.

Taeyong tersipu saat Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga." jawab Jaehyun.

Keduanya lalu terdiam lagi untuk sejenak.

"Kau.." Jaehyun berucap, menatap Taeyong dari ujung kepala, menuju wajah, menuju badannya dan dadanya dengan baju yang masih terbuka, dan kakinya, "kenapa kau indah sekali?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatapnya heran, "Indah bagaimana?"

"Ya... Indah..." Jaehyun menjawab, "apakah aku harus menjawab secara detil untuk menunjukkannya?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Tidak... Tidak tahu.." ucapnya.

Tangan mereka lalu saling tergenggam, erat. Jaehyun kemudian menariknya perlahan, memeluknya, menempelkan kedua tanda mereka yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain sama sekali. Keduanya tersenyum.

Kemudian bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

.

.

.

Ciuman itu terjadi selama beberapa saat, sebelum keributan terdengar dari mulut tenda dan keduanya menoleh saat melihat Doyoung dan teman-teman Taeyong yang lain menatap keduanya dengan melongo.

Mereka tak berkedip saat menelusuri keadaan Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebelum tersadar.

"Maaf mengganggu!"

"Lanjutkan saja!"

"Pakai pengaman ya!"

Taeyong segera memakai bajunya dengan cepat, berdiri lalu mengejar mereka dengan murka.

"Ya! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat!"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Fin.

cerita ini pernah saya publish di wattpad

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
